


Danganronpa: Days of Hope

by TheTravellingBoar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Universe, Despair, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravellingBoar/pseuds/TheTravellingBoar
Summary: Sixteen high school students find themselves trapped in the illustrious Hope's Peak Academy, the elite private school they were supposed to be attending. However, forced to partake in a brutal killing game, they still hold out hope for escape, while trying to get to know their fellow classmates.





	1. The Second Day Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of Our Own, and all feedback is appreciated! This first chapter sets the scene, with later chapters focusing on one particular character each time. Thanks for reading!

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono!"

The screeching whine echoed throughout the dining room on this second morning of entrapment - or so the clocks said. These fifteen souls had been placed in what was called a Killing Game, cut off from the outside world and all they knew around them. On this day, the Super High School Level Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, found himself thinking and pondering the challenges presented to he and his cohort. Challenges such as missing textbooks, teachers, and even no structured schedule! How would they as students hold themselves together?

The SHSL Moral Compass found his thoughts disturbed again by what could only be described as the desperate squeal of a dying pig.

"Good day, Yamada-kun! How are you on this fine morning!"

Cocking his head slightly, adjusting his glasses and with snorts of satisfied smoke blowing from his nose, the Super High School Level Fanfic Creator beamed at his classmate.

"It is a fine morning indeed Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono! And now I, Yamada Hifumi, the Alpha and the Omega, will make it even finer! Ishimaru-dono, I think you would be interested in looking at some of my work! I believe our interests of a justice-filled world coincide!"

"I-I'm not sure we'll ever have mutual interest in anything, Yamada-kun…but…"

Ishimaru strained, fretting, his fist tightly clenched.

"As a member of the Morals Committee, it is my duty to take a look…!"

"Hehehe!"

Hifumi Yamada straightened his glasses again, a confident smile on his face.

"Here it is in all it's glory, Princess-"

"Yamada-kun!"

Hifumi squealed and suddenly straightened.

"I-Ishimaru-dono?"

Ishimaru looked at his classmate fiercely, his fist outstretched, his eyebrows as fearsomely rounded as ever.

"Yamada-kun, you should not neglect your studies! It is the responsibility of all students to maintain their studies every day, and to put full effort into the learning process even if there are no teachers around!"

The room almost shook with the determination and pure effort of the SHSL Moral Compass' declaration. But the SHSL Fanfic Creator did not back down; he perked up, hands on hips, smoke again snorting out of his nose in a humanly-impossible manner.

"But, this is my studies and my talent! I am a fanfic genius! I was born with maxed-out talent as the Alpha-and-Omega, the-"

But again, the SHSL Fanfic Creator was stopped in his tracks.

"G-genius…genius…"

The SHSL Fanfic Creator was momentarily confused, but quickly regained himself.

"Yes! A genius! I-"

"No genius can succeed without true effort!"

"Squeee! Nnnngggg! But Ishimaru-dono, surely the-" and at this point, Hifumi Yamada, the SHSL Fanfic Creator, pointedly lowered his glasses and leaned forward.

"-love and attention I devote to all my work reflects my dedication! I use all my MP on my work!"

As he spoke these words, the SHSL Fanfic Creator danced, leaping through the air into a pirouette, seemingly frozen in time. The expression of the SHSL Moral Compass quickly changed. He clenched his fist, his brow furrowed, and his mouth trembled as he spoke.

"Nngg…though I do not approve of your type of work…nor do I understand exactly what it is you are talking about…I can only admire the effort and dedication you have put into it! Anything with effort poured in is worth admiration!"

The SHSL Fanfic Creator Hifumi Yamada was slightly taken aback by the sudden change of expression.

There was a sudden, startling crash and bang from outside the dining room.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha?!" screamed the SHSL Fanfic Creator Hifumi Yamada.

The pair looked on as the Super High School Level Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata, ran past at full pelt.

"K-Kuwata-kun! No running in the hallways!"

Arms tucked by his sides, legs still and straight, Kiyotaka Ishimaru waddled in a manner not dissimilar to that of a penguin toward the exit of the cafeteria. However, as he did…

"Come back here, you son of a-"

"No foul language, Oowada-kun! And no running!"

Ishimaru waddled after the second person to pass the dining hall, the Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader Mondo Oowada.

"Hmm, what an interesting group we are! I wonder if any of the female-kind may now grace my presence…not that anyone here could ever match 2D girls! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Hifumi rubbed his hands together with glee, sweat and snot streaming down his face.

"My dear princess! No one could match you…"

"Ahem!"

Hifumi was drawn out of his 2D thoughts and the multiple-dimensioned Celestia Ludenberg demanded his attention.

"Ah! Ludenberg Celestia-dono!"

There was a momentary silence. Then:

"Have you found a way out?"

"W-way out? N-no…" replied Hifumi, wiping away his drool, now dejected having to leave his 2D thoughts.

_What a fool. How should I ever survive in this dreadful environment with disgusting idiots like him around…_

"What a shame."

The Super High School Level Gambler Celestia Ludenberg raised a concerned hand to her mouth, her bright red eyes widened. It seems she should have to put up with these fools for at least a little while longer…


	2. Delusion: The Queen of Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the second day continues, the SHSL Gambler Celestia Ludenberg ruminates on her misfortune of getting caught up in the "Killing Game". While the others still hope for escape, she feels unable to rely on her "D-Rank" classmates, and bets on herself to fulfil her lifelong dream... 
> 
> Contains spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.

_The Queen of Liars._

_It is a title which I have possessed for almost as long as I can remember. The name of Celestia Ludenberg strikes fear into the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge me in the seedy gambling halls of the underground. Men have lost their fortunes and perished at my hands; and it is thusly that I claim my rightful title of Super High School Level Gambler._

_I disdain those who do not possess such ability. They are a blot, a stain! There is nothing worse than the ordinary. They are without worth, something to be cast aside without second thought. There are few who go beyond such standards, and may one day aspire to reach B-Rank…_

“So…”

The oily, rounded fingers of Hifumi Yamada clumped together, greasily slipstreaming up and down each other. Sweat protruded down his rounded face, beyond his cheeks and to the red tiled floor below.

“Ludenberg Celestia-dono…what brings you here, my rabbit?”

_Ugh, this disgusting fool. How unfortunate that I should be stuck here with such disgusting inadequacies._

“Please do not use such a phrase, Yamada-kun. It makes me feel…uncomfortable.”

“Ooohh did you come to see me, my rabbit?”

“Please do not call me that.”

“Why are you here, my rab-”

“ **I told you not to call me that name, damn it!** ”

Hifumi squealed like a pig scared by the sudden crash of a lightning bolt, recoiling in fear. Feeling a great weight on his shoulders, he continued to sweat, profusely.

_What a fool. And a disgusting fool at that. I cannot even look at him without feeling nauseous…_

“Y-you are quite cold today, my r…”

He wisely cut himself off.

“I am sad you think me cold, Yamada-kun. Why, you must be think me as cold as an iceberg lettuce.”

“I-I’m not sure they’re actually cold…”

_He is a fool, yes. But even an idiot can become a useful pawn._

“So, ahem…it appears we are in quite the difficult situation.”

Partially recovered, Hifumi Yamada straighten his glasses, his confidence returning.

“I believe that strange bear called it a ‘Culling Game’?”

“Killing Game…how unfortunate…”

“Unfortunate?”

_This fool. Maybe there truly are some people simply too useless even to be a tool._

“But have no fear! For I, Hifumi Yamada - the Alpha and the Omega - am at hand to save us all - with my powers, I should be able to overcome the traps lain before us! I must purely evolve into my final form!”

Hifumi, his body leaning backwards, launched both fists into the air and from the very depth of his lungs screamed as he finished speaking.

_How pitiful_.

“There remains hope that we escape as long as I evolve! And when the time is right, I will!”

_This drooling, disgusting fool before me…how deluded must a man become to fall this far? He uses this stupid title and an idiotic name as the only way to give him even a semblance of legitimate identity. How sad it must be to live such an existence where a mask is needed to hide what is nothing but ordinary. And how tragic, that I should be stranded here with such a person._

**_I must escape! To chase the dream of Celestia Ludenberg…_ **

“So Ludenberg Celestia-dono! Would you like to accompany me as I use my powers to help find an escape?”

The Super High School Level Fanfic Creator had recovered his full confidence, and was bursting with his occasional sweaty bravado.

“No.”

And suddenly, it drained away.

“N-no? B-but why ever not, sweet rabbit?”

_There is little chance that we will escape - it is clear that whomever devised this Killing Game was a professional. And naturally, another poor fool she would ultimately defeat._

“There is no point.”

“N-no point…?”

_Why must he continue with his drooling? Is there no end to his ugly inelegance?_

“We must learn to adapt to our new surroundings. For adaptability is the key to survival. Those who cannot adapt like a fish to water, and breathe that new air as well as a whale or dolphin, shall simply perish.”

“A-actually…”

“In other words, those who do not adapt…will die…”

_The ability to psychologically control your opponent is an invaluable skill, and one I have spent a lifetime practising. On such dire opposition as this, however, it is but child’s play._

**_I must get out! I cannot stay here with such idiots and fools. I have a dream…a dream much greater than this…_ **

_And yes, if I must pull the fur over their eyes in order to win this game, then so be it. I must escape this dreadful place, and move onto the greater things that I am destined for. The name Celestia Ludenberg shall be known for grandness and decadence, and will radiate in history, associated with figures of grandeur and luxury. Marie Antoinette, Cleopatra - Celestia Ludenberg!_

**_I have surpassed the ordinary. They are but vermin beneath my feet._ **

_This game is only another stepping stone for Celestia Ludenberg. My dream…I will one day own a large, European castle, and have one hundred of the world’s most handsome men seeing to my every need and desire! Waiting on me hand-and-foot…they shall line up in the streets to bestow gifts upon me, greater than the Trojans bequeathed the Greeks with the Trojan Horse! And my butlers will be composed of the finest B-Rank candidates…not like these delinquent, decrepit D-Rank men like Yamada Hifumi! But to get there I must first overcome the trials that await in this “Killing Game”. If I sense but the smallest of weaknesses in my prey, I shall not hesitate to exploit it. I shall be the chessmaster, masterfully shifting the pawns backwards-and-forwards to fulfil my desires…and when the time is right, then I shall strike. Unfortunately, I have no doubt the times ahead will first be torturous…_

**_These idiots will not impede my quest for greatness…!_ **

“I imagine that as the Super High School Level Gambler, Ludenberg Celestia-dono, you must have some very interesting stories to tell.”

There was silence. Unsure how to proceed, Hifumi returned the conversation to a more comfortable topic.

“Then let me tell you of some of my great ventures as the Alpha-and-Omega, the SHSL Fanfic Creator, Yamada Hifumi! I have seen princesses slay dragons, death gods fight off monsters, and the battles of the fiercest ninjas! It is through witnessing such events, as well as my own natural powers stored deep within, that I write such emotionally powerful fanfics!”

_This fool living in his fantasy world. He believes himself to be so much more than the pathetic, ordinary peasant that he truly is. His delusions of grandeur will ultimately be his undoing. I cannot stand him any longer_.

“Yamada-kun, you must excuse me, I am tired.”

“O-okay, my rabbit…but why did you-”

Before Hifumi could finish his sentence, she had already gone.

“Such a mind-numbing presence - surely not everyone here can be D-Rank…?”

_There is a noise coming from down the corridor - no doubt that man in the leather coat, and the ridiculous hairstyle. Surely they can not all be so_ **_…ordinary?_ ** _Yet it does not matter. Whatever shall happen, if it comes to it, I will win this game and claim my prize - my dream. I shall go down in history, and look upon those ordinary, ungrateful peasants and their bland, ordinary lives! I shall rise to the top, for_ **_I am_ ** _Celestia Ludenberg!_


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader Mondo Oowada struggles to maintain his composure in the atmosphere of the Killing Game, before a short conversation with Chihiro Fujisaki changes his outlook...

“Get back here and face me like a man!”

“Like hell I will!”

“Stop running you little bastard!”

Mondo Oowada continued chasing the Super High School Level Baseball Star Leon Kuwata through the corridors of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

_This little punk thinks he can mess with me?! No one tells me what to do! I’m the frickin’ Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Oowada! Who the hell does he think he is?_

“Jeez, all I said was to calm down. Come on, man…”

Leon's tone became more desperate. Finally with nowhere left to run, he came to a sliding halt, beads of sweat running down his face. He raised his hands in front of him, not quite sure what the Biker Gang Leader would do.

“Look man, please, just calm down. I-I’m sorry, alright? I just wanted you to calm down!”

Mondo, having finally caught up with Leon, also came to a halt.

“I am calm! Look at me, can’t you see I’m calm?!”

Mondo had his fist crammed into the palm of his other hand, and slowly walked towards Leon, who backed towards the grate blocking access to the stairs. He turned around and shook the grate in a panic, pleading for help.

“Help?! Ple-ease!”

_Jeez, what’s with this guy? I was only asking if he’d found a way out…_

“Hey, come on, man, don’t be like that.”

“H-help, h-hel…huh?”

Leon turned around, his breathing heavy but slowing.

“S-so you’re not gonna punch me…?”

“Why the hell would I punch you? I’m only looking for a way out, dude.”

“R-right…”

There was an awkward silence for a moment. 

_H-how the hell do I defuse this? Uh, maybe…_

Mondo suddenly raised his arm; Leon recoiled, but quickly recovered as he saw the biker with a shaking smile, his thumb raised.

“Don’t worry, man, I would never hurt nobody.”

“Yesterday you-”

“I said I would never hurt nobody! Got that?! Certainly not gonna get violent unless I need to be…”

“No, he’ll only kill us all with his incessant stupidity.”

Surprised, Mondo and Leon turned - and found the majestic presence of Byakuya Togami, the Super High School Level Affluent Progeny.

_Damn, it’s that asshole again. And he’s still got that goddamn grin on his face. I just wanna punch that grin off his face!_

“The hell do you want, asshole?!”

“S-since when were you here…?”

“I’ve been here the entire time. But since you both have the self-awareness of an ape scratching it’s own behind in public, it’s perhaps not surprising you didn’t notice.”

“Asshole! Come here and say that to my face!”

“No swearing!”

Yet another loud noise blared down the corridor; Leon could have sworn he felt a gust of win, and the gate rattling behind him. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru came waddling towards them, his arms tucked firmly at his side. He immediately walked up to Mondo, who glared back.

“What the hell do you want?”

“I said, no swearing! Your language is unacceptable, Oowada-kun!”

“Yeah? Well why the hell is that?!”

Mondo came face-to-face with Ishimaru.

“Oh and here comes the loudmouth simpleton. My day _could not_ get any better…”

Mondo again turned to the source of that comment, Byakuya Togami.

“You talk a big game, asshole! Bet you couldn’t take me in a fight…”

"N-no fighting in the school!" cried Ishimaru.

“You are obviously all bark and no bite. I imagine for all your coarse loudness, inside you’re actually a small, weak little insect. Am I correct?”

_Right! That’s it, I’ve had enough of this asshole!_

“I’m gonna shut your mouth you son of a-”

“No, Oowada-kun!”

…

…

…

_Huh…? W-where am I…?_

“O-Oowada-kun?”

Mondo found himself in the gym, laying down on a bench. Above him he recognised the dainty figure of the Super High School Level Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki.

“Oh, it’s you…”

Mondo pulled himself upright. The gym was empty apart from himself, and the Programmer standing before him.

“What the hell happened?”

“Um…Ishimaru-kun said that you broke school protocol and-”

“In English?”

“Well…you tried to punch Togami-kun but missed and punched the wall, and then…”

Chihiro stopped for a moment.

“Well, what?”

“Well, apparently Kuwata-kun said something, and...you tried to punch him too but instead ran straight into the gate. Ishimaru-kun and Hagakure-kun then brought you here…”

_What the…? I don’t remember any of that crap._

“Anyone found a way out yet?”

“N-n-no…I tried but, I couldn’t find any way out…”

“That’s alright…you don’t seem the type to be able to help out much anyway.”

“I know…”

Suddenly, Mondo could hear a gentle sobbing next to him.

_The hell? She’s crying? Why, I didn’t say anything mean to her. Why the hell do girls cry so much?_

“U-uh…why are you crying?”

“I-it’s alright, I’m just not very helpful…”

_Crap._

“N-no I didn’t mean it like that. Seriously. I just meant that for this thing, it tends to be the big and strong types that are more useful, yeah?”

“I know…and I’m just so weak…”

_What the hell…?_

“Come on, it’s fine. After all, you’re a girl…you’re not meant to be strong and tough. Anyway, don’t worry, I’ll make sure we’re all alright.”

Again, Mondo flashed a thumbs-up, his smile a tad less forced than before. Chihiro’s face briefly lit up, feeling the first hope since they had arrived.

_Yeah, I’ll look after her, and the others that need my help. That’s my promise as a man._


End file.
